


Team Bonding

by WhisperingKage



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Harems, Humor, Multi, Oneshot, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 03:53:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>General Fury wanted them to bond as a team…yet she knew he probably didn’t mean for them to do it this way… Oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Uchiha Bitch

Kagome groaned as she rolled her shoulders, they were stiff from archery practice. Her body was over heated and slick with sweat as she entered the large bathing quarters of the facility. She glanced to her left and smiled at Natasha, who was just as sore, having been tumbling around with Thor.

Mandatory practice, since they had to be ready for anything. Loki’s little ‘I’ma-take-over-the-world’ tantrum had shown them just how unprepared they were to handle a full out attack. Thank whatever Gods that _were_ on their sides they had stopped him. Somehow the cube had... exploded? Imploded? Whatever had happened, it was gone and the two Asgardian Gods were stuck on Earth.

Nick had been pissed the fuck off, but there was really nothing they could do about it.  Luckily, Tony being filthy rich, was elected to house the two Gods; somehow it seemed everyone had come to live at the over the top mansion he had built, _just because_ he was Tony Stark.  It was a nice place, spacious, and secluded, out of the eye of the news.

It was just so dam… flamboyant.

It was so, so _Tony_.

“You’re thinking too much, it’ll give you frown lines.” She rolled her eyes at the slightly elder woman, who was stripping down like it was nothing, and she began peeling off her own black cat suit. With a sigh, she let the cool air wrap around her sweaty body and began shimming out of the rest of her clothes.

“You would know.” She gave the other female a small smirk as she took the offered towel and wrapped it around her naked body then began clipping her hair up.  With a grunt, she turned to the red head, envying her short red locks and sighed, “Little help?”

Natasha smiled as she took the offered hair clips and stood behind the young Asian female and began pinning her silken raven locks up. She marveled at how soft her hair was considering their line of work. Her gaze lowered to the pale expanse of neck that was exposed to her. She could kill Kagome ten different ways if she so pleased.

She frowned at the thought, the young woman had easily wormed her way into her heart, a place only Clint had been close to getting into. She cared deeply for the younger woman and would be devastated if anything were to happen to her. With a small pat to the slim fragile-looking back exposed to her, she smiled.

“All done.” Kagome smiled as she turned to thank the redhead.

“Thanks, Nat.” With that, she turned towards the built-in hot springs – yes, Tony went all out, and moaned as she lowered her sore body into the warm water. She let her eyes slide shut as Natasha disposed of her own towel before entering the warm waters. Natasha had no shame when it came to her body, she looked good and she knew it.

Kagome only wished she had her self-confidence.

They relaxed next to each other, merely enjoying the rare peace and quiet that settled around them. They both perked up when they heard the loud manly voices making their way towards the only hot spring in the place, a clever ploy of Tony’s, and with a groan, Kagome shook her head and moved deeper into the water, making sure her towel was wrapped surely around her. She glanced at Natasha and rolled her eyes.

Natasha huffed, but grabbed her discarded towel and wrapped it around herself. She really didn’t care who saw her naked, but she knew Clint and Kagome would be upset if the others saw her naked. Once her towel was on and secure, she sat next to Kagome and glared at Tony as he walked in stark naked with a large smile on his face.

“Ladies! I had _no_ idea you were in here!” He ignored the two grunts of disbelief from the two females as he plopped in the water, groaning as it washed over him.

This had to have been his best idea ever!

Steve held his overly large towel over himself, much like a woman would, and blushed as he snuck into the water and tried to blend in with the rocks that decorated the indoor hot springs. Bruce merely nodded at both of them, a towel around his waist as he sat down on a stool and began scrubbing himself of the day's sweat.

Thor grinned broadly, used to having chamber maids wash him, and flopped in the water, making it slosh around. His towel floated to the top of the water as he resurfaced and pushed his dirty golden locks out of his eyes, a broad grin on his lips. Clint gave Natasha and Kagome the once over before lowering himself into the water and making his way over to her and Kagome, “He~llo ladies.”

Natasha merely rolled her eyes at his failed ‘suave voice’, but gave him a light peck on the lips, ignoring Tony’s wolf whistle. Kagome rolled her eyes as the two settled in next to her like old people and glanced at the doorway where a semi-nervous Loki lingered, he was still treading on thin ice when it came to everyone, minus his brother and with a sigh, she locked eyes with him.

“You coming in?” She took no offense as he ignored her and walked over to the edge of the hot springs and got in, his towel tightly wrapped around himself. He kept to himself as he sat in the corner farthest away from them and sulked.

He was so damn sensitive all the time.

With a roll of her shoulders, she leaned back against the rock behind her and let her eyes slide close. She was more then used to this odd ritual of group bathing. It helped bond them as a team, as Tony liked to put it. A lie really, he just wanted to ogle them all naked, it was no secret he swung both ways, but truth be told, it _had_ gotten them closer, so they had all let it slide.

It seemed this one time his perverted ways had turned out well for everyone.

He just better not push it, because if she woke up with him in her bed one more damn time…

It wouldn’t have been that bad if the man didn’t sleep naked!

As it was, she already shared her bed with Natasha and Clint, she had no idea how it had happened, but they were kind of a thing? But not really? She herself wasn’t entirely sure herself, she just knew that she cared deeply for both of them.

With a blush, she let herself sink lower in the water and smiled as Natasha placed a hand on her shoulder to keep her from going any lower. In the past, she had passed out due to the heat from both the hot springs and the embarrassment of seeing certain parts of their teammates… at eye level.

“You okay over there, Kitten?” She flushed as Tony’s words drew everyone’s attention to her and merely nodded her head, the water resting under her nose.

Tony grinned as he leaned forward and winked at her, “Wouldn’t want you to drown... then again, I wouldn’t mind giving you mouth-to-mouth…” He wiggled his eyebrows at her suggestively. She rolled her eyes as she sat up.

“In your dreams, Stark.” He merely grinned.

“Oh, we do _much_ more than that in my dreams…” She rolled her eyes and gave Steve a small smile, he was watching her with worry.

He was such a mother hen.

“I’m fine! Really, guys! In fact, I’m going to get out now. I’ll see you guys later.” With that, she stood up, ignoring the way the wet towel clung to her curves and made her way to the edge of the water. She gave Bruce a smile as he extended a hand to help her out of the water, “Thanks.” He merely smiled at her as he got in the waters himself.

With a groan, she exited the room, leaving her dirty clothes there to be taken care of later. She smiled as the cool air of the hallway met her overheated face and shut the door behind her. She slowly padded her way towards her room and grunted as she entered it.

She winced tripping over one of Clint’s bows and glared at the mess. Clint and Natasha had semi-moved into her room and as such, it was over cluttered. With a dark scowl, she moved over to her dresser and pulled out a light orange tank top and bright blue sleeping shorts.

They weren’t her usual attire, but most of her clothes were buried in a pile under her two new roommate’s clothes. She would be talking to them about picking up later. With a sigh, she flopped on the unmade bed and winced as her hair pins dug into her scalp. With a grunt, she sat up and began un-pinning her hair. It was slightly damp from the heat and humidity in the host springs, but she would deal with it later. She gave a big yawn, her body tired from the day and curled up in the middle of her king-sized bed.

She gave another small yawn as she let her eyes slide shut, more than ready to get her beauty rest.

She frowned in her sleep as she tried to move and found herself restricted and with a low groan, she cracked open her eyes and let them adjust to the darkness that had settled around the room. She glanced at the red blinking lights of her alarm clock and groaned.

Three forty-five AM.

She glanced from the clock and looked at her waist, two pairs of arms were wrapped around her waist. One pair belonged to Natasha, who was curled up to her side with Clint curling behind her. She smiled softly at the scene and blinked as she looked at the other pair of arms, with a twitching eyebrow, she looked at the owner of said arms and sighed.

It was Tony, no surprise there, yet she blinked when she realized, he too, had someone sleeping behind him, their own arms wrapped snugly around his naked waist. Her eyebrows shot up on her brow as she took in the Cap’s sleeping face.

Well damn.

She knew there was some sexual tension between the two, everyone knew, but it seemed they had acted on it and were now a couple? She merely grunted as she rolled over to face Natasha and Clint, leaving the questions to be answered come the morning.

She slouched as Tony moved closer to her, his _thing_ poking her behind as he nuzzled her neck, his goatee tickling her as his hot breath fanned over her ear.

 _“Kitten…”_ It was a breathy little moan and she knew that he was dreaming of not-so-innocent things judging by the hard-on poking her in the ass. If he ruined her last pair of clean shorts, she would be so pissed! She merely settled in to try and get back to sleep. Damn people taking over her bed, all that were missing were Bruce, Thor and his brother!

Her eyebrow twitched as something moved at the end of the bed, soft locks of hair brushed her leg. She didn’t even bother looking and instead clamped her eyes shut and tried to get back to sleep, ignoring the many auras that were in her bed and were not supposed to be!

Had she known when joining the Avengers that it would end up in some odd polygamy kind of thing she might have second guessed her decision! Alas, it was too late, they had all wormed their way into her heart in some way or fashion,  and in the morning, she would get to the bottom of things.

But for now, she was going back to sleep.


End file.
